Kingdom of Alimor
Kingdom of Alimor Set in the very center of the land the Alimor Kingdom would have the most diverse culture with how far it reaches. Its terrain consists of flat plains with only small hills in between, making traversing Alimor ease for any weary caravans. Most troops to be seen in Alimor are Knights mounted wearing their plate armor to show their families crest in a prideful manner, the land itself could be described as a sea of green which stretches far from what the eye can see. The weather in Alimor is usually summer and brisk but short winters with winds that come from all directions. While the ground itself is easy to traverse Alimor still has a surge of Bandits that await to plunder many of the trade routes that come and go between Towns, the attraction of wealth in Alimor especially encourages acts of banditry when there are no Knights on patrol. The harvesting season for the land always yields a fair amount of crops as the fields are perfect for constant farming to feed the wide populace in their cities. A great bridge would be extended to enter through the main entrance making it a suitable place to defend against invaders. Halas The city of Halas stands tall in the center of the Alimor Kingdom, its walls strong and vigil over the people. With the help of the Dwarves Halas was made from the ground up to be a step forward in architecture, the stone was used to create a layered Town instead of simply relying on small villages with a central community. Now it is all in one place at the same time. Three sections of the city divide the people. The Underbelly Many who have left the lowest section of Halas are glad they were able to escape the lifestyle. Good intentions are rare to find in a place where beggars and thieves thrive in, people who willingly walk into the district always find themselves with empty pockets and a bruised ego, even Elves with a great sense of their surroundings could be found with no money. Violent uproars is also a common encounter, gang rivalries a cause of death by others Workers Commune Just above the cravens nest would be the Workers Commune district with the focus on public service for the people, providing trade unto others and crafting various items to share with the people. Being that this is the mid-level of the district each entrance to the higher and lower districts would be heavily guarded to keep a firm grasp on the public. The Palace With the statue of Sigurd himself standing high and mighty it would be a shining example of nobility of the human race, the upper district men wearing fine clothing as a patrol of Paladins devoted to Sigurd would be on constant patrol, ensuring the highest possible security for the people bearing important names to their families. The ruler of the Kingdom is now King Harlus who is known for his prowess in battle in the open fields and his favored feasts always involving a surplus amount of butter to accompany his throne room. Banner of Halas Category:Kingdoms